Only erythromycin lactobionate [C37H67NO13.C12H22O12, CAS No.: 3847-29-8], erythromycin thiocyanate C37H67NO13.HCNS, (CAS No.: 7704-67-8) and the like, and uses thereof have been reported in the prior art, but so far there is no published references that disclose a hydrate of salts of macrolide derivative erythromycin and preparation thereof.